piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Pirates of the Carribean Skill Points Hey, I think making a skill point chart of where to put your points and publishing it, it would be useful if you guys could do that more people can come to the website. Thanks, Luisito0277 Hey can you guys do clothing too and tell if the clothing or weapons are for members only. that would be really helpful if you did. it would also be helpful if you put the quest in order not by abc but by the level of the player and if a part of the quest is for members only. Rough weather tricorn does anyone know where to buy rough weather tricorn cause i looked at it on the men's hats article and i went to the tailor shops it listed and none of them had it in? :Answer: there is a store on port royal that sells it Matthew Goldrage 20:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage On top I think the site map on top is a little too distracting. I think you should move it below the content bar, and put this image right above the intro. Clothing Fit For a Pirate - Female images We need to add the pictures from the clothing fit for a pirate quest for girl avatars to the quest page. As For the Feb. 07 2011 Through Feb. 14 2011 there has been a server errors because of a situation cause by Gm ( GuildMaster ) when they did the maintence from Feb. 07 To Feb. 14 they had reset the servers which means they erase everything u did on those date even if you got a legendary on either feb.07,08,09,10,11,12,13,14 they will be erased im really sorry to say but yes its true but now potco is now safe get on and enjoy. For example those of u : i lost my lost sword i found from lost sword i have to admit im very very very ( no spam ) MAD ! No Liee ! Well that explains it ! Thank u very much ! ~Richard's Offical Paqee 00:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Sincerly : Richard BlueBurn Aka Vinh ( in Rl ) check my paqe out if u have any information or questions . Thank You ~Richard's Offical Paqee 00:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) signature how do i create a signature Captain hobo 16:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits Sry im making some really minor edits... i just want to make sure things are they way they should be. ;) Edgar Cannonwalker 21:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) we should have a catigory for infamy rewards Captain hobo 20:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) infamy rewards lets have a catigory for rewards :We have a category for PvP Infamy Rewards Does the color of a swords shadow really matter? I was just thinking if its really important to tell the colored shadow of a cutlass broadsword etc. becuase there is really nothing big about it. Should we really state what color it is? Edgar Cannonwalker 20:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should have the details. The color of the shadow is a very good detail to describe, as it distinguishes between Cursed Blades, or the rare Shark Group blades. 01:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) LOOKING GOOD! Love the new Current Events. Also, is there anyway to get rid of all the extra space at the top of the page? Its always bugged me. Eliza T. Creststeel 21:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) When it's ready, I am going to add this slider to the top of the home page. NickyLinneaTalk 21:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) POTCO wisdom page I had this idea about making an article devoted entirely to the listing of Pirates Online's "quotes of wisdom" (e.g. "Don't throw grenades at your own feet!"). I think it wouldn't be too hard to gather ALL the pieces of wisdom in the game... just an idea though. XaviCommander, UTC 1:08, Friday 5th November 2011 AD :There is a page for this: Loading Screen Hints 01:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean Online is by far my most favorite game on the internet. Rupertgene3 11:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Rupertgene3 John Doombringer POTCO is by far the greatest game on the internet. :D 00:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC)JohnDoombringer